


alpha/beta/omega (exo edition)

by softtennie



Series: alpha/beta/omega dynamics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtennie/pseuds/softtennie
Summary: again, it's just me sorting my babies in any category from this au ♡(aka me sorting EXO in the alpha/beta/omega world ♡)





	alpha/beta/omega (exo edition)

Baekhyun ➭ _omega (uwu)_

Chanyeol ➭  _alpha_

Sehun ➭  _alpha_

Luhan ➭  _omega_

Kyungsoo ➭  _omega_

Jongin ➭  _alpha_

Jongdae ➭  _beta_

Minseok ➭  _beta_

Yixing ➭  _beta_

Junmyeon ➭  _omega_

Tao ➭  _beta_

Kris ➭  _alpha_

**Author's Note:**

> hello ♡
> 
> it's me again ♡
> 
> i came back with another fic(? similar to the one i made a few days before but this time it's with my other babies, exo ♡
> 
> remember, this are MY opinions, it's okay if u have a different opinion of what their secondary gender they might have in this au ♡
> 
> if u want to be my friend, u can follow me in twitter as @softtennie ♡
> 
> p.d: i'm so excited for the new comeback ♡ more than anything because it's ot9 ♡ i can't wait ♡


End file.
